


Cookie Dough

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Im just like... really depressed this is the best you are gonna get, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: I saw an Imagine Your OTP where it was like A baking and they have to work really hard to save their cookie dough so B doesnt eat it and I just...yeah take this
Relationships: Grian/Scar
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Cookie Dough

Scar worked really hard, perfecting a recipe for a fancy cocoa cookie for a birthday gift for Grian. He was off in the other room, dressing after a shower in their miniature shared home. Scar heard the gentle smack of the stolen slippers that the smaller of the pair wore to walk into the kitchen, which was only a bit smaller than the master bedroom.

He walked up behind Scar and wrapped lose, tired arms around the waist of his boyfriend with a hum in the back of his throat which vibrated on Scar's back. "Babe..."

"They are going into the oven soon, don't worry," he smiled and finished mixing the dough, getting the baking sheet down to drop the cookies onto it's greased surface.

"Or..." Grian trailed his voice and moved his dominant right hand toward the bowl of dough with a cheeky grin. "We can just eat the dough.."

Scar bends his knee and elegantly extends one leg to lovingly shove Grian away from his back. "If you touch my dough, you can have no more kisses until you die," his voice was monotonous, scooping and dropping little balls of the overly chocolate dough onto the sheet. He puts the loaded sheet into the oven and holds onto the bowl like his life depended on it, knowing there would be at least two more trays of cookies. Grian made no move to steal from the bowl so Scar swiped a finger across the side to hold it in front of him, a reward for his good behavior. "Here," he smiled with closed eyes and a soft expression. "But this is all you can have."

Then Grian grabbed the bowl and _ran._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went on a little hiatus and I am still not done with it. This was only written because with all the not so hot stuff going on in my life I needed something to do. I will prolly finish my requests and stuff in another month or so??  
> L8r. -Math


End file.
